La prueba
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Esto se situa antes de la boda, Edward se descuida un poco y le prueba a Bella cómo lo descontrola. Es dedicado a I M READING MY LIVE


**Crepúsculo no es mío, es de S. Meyer. **

**ESTE FIC ESTÁ DEDICADO A **_**I´M READING MY LIVE**_** POR SU GRAN APOYO.**

**GRACIAS.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA HERIDA <strong>(Bella Swan POV)

Sentí sus labios contra los míos, estábamos en la sala, casi pegados en la esquina en la que él me había acorralado, le recorrí el pecho con las puntas de los dedos, noté de inmediato la manera en que él reaccionaba bajo mis caricias por debajo de su estricto control. Entonces fue demasiado para él, ya que me arrojó contra la esquina de la pared, tuve que aplicar todas mis fuerzas para contener un gri to de dolor, que tenía su origen junto a la columna vertebral. Charlie entró en la habitación, así que no pudimos decir nada. Por la noche, cuando me dí un baño, me miré la espalda en el espejo del tocador, casi se me cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo cuando vi las marcas que me llegaban desde el tronco cerebral hasta el final de la espalda, parecía un arañazo de gato; había faltado muy poco para que la herida sangrara.

Al día siguiente, Charlie no salió ni un minuto de la casa y no nos dejó estar en paz y a solas, por lo que no lo pude besar. Hasta que nos acercamos a la misma esquina del día anterior.

Fue el mismo principio, salvo por la diferencia de los ojos curiosos de mi padre sobre nosotros. Entonces, sus manos tocaron la herida de mi espalda, me quedé inmóvil y me aparté por un segundo, ésto fue suficiente para llamar su atención, se apartó aún más que yo, se me quedó viendo y susurró de manera que Charlie no se percatara:

-¿Qué sucede?-frunció el ceño.

-En mi habitación-le contesté del mismo modo.

Subimos en silencio, al llegar al cuarto, puse el seguro con suavidad antes de volverme un poco, pero de manera que no me viera la parte delantera del torso, me quité la camisa que llevaba puesta y me tendí en la cama boca-abajo. Edward se acercó y me desabrochó el sujetador blanco con rayas lilas, escuché cómo aspiraba con fuerza al darse cuenta de la cortada a lo largo de mi espalda, me dió pequeños toques a los extremos de la herida para comprobar la profundidad, sentí una punzada de dolor y apreté la almohada para tratar de desahogar un poco del mismo.

-¡Lo lamento!-me dijo en cuanto se percató de mi gesto. Negué con la cabeza. Mi novio me dió un pequeño beso en la columna con intención de no incomodarme más y como una muda disculpa por la herida, me volvió a abrochar el sujetador. Me levanté para ponerme la camisa, comencé a abrochar la prenda de abajo hacia arriba, me voltée un poco lento para que estuviera a punto de verme, pero no lo lograra. Todo funcionó, ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sonrió y se acercó.

Me tomó en sus brazos, me besó y puso mis brazos en su cuello. Escuché el sonido de la llave en la puerta, me aparté muy rápidamente, de manera que mi padre no se percatara de nuestro beso.

-¿Bella?-susurró mi padre con intención de sorprendernos, tal vez en la cama; fue enorme su decepción al encontrarnos totalmente vestidos, de pie, y no _tan_ juntos.-¡Oh!... No... pongas el seguro.

-Claro, papá. -Charlie salió con expresión contrariada. Nos echamos a reír, su expresión había sido genial.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas aquellas que me comentaron o me agregaron a sus favoritos.<strong>

**I´m reading my live: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, me has ayudado bastante. Y sí, entre nuevas nos debemos apoyar, un beso.**

**StephMidnight: La historia anterior se ubica después de la 1era cita de Jacob y Renesmée, Edward está furioso y Bella lo tranquililiza como todos nosotros sabemos. Aquí Bella estudió Medicina a escondidas en un curso express para que Edward no se diera cuenta y ella no se separara de su familia. Tal vez en otras historias separadas lo mencione, pero esto es algo que se me ocurrió como anécdota. Espero que eso lo aclare.**

**Espero les haya gustado, sino, pueden decirlo, soy toda oídos. **

**Saben que los reviews son el sueldo de toda escritora y/o traductora, así que...**

**¿Reviews?**

**Severla.**


End file.
